Maaf kan aku dan I Love You
by TanSintha
Summary: Re Post yg lama gk tau kmna ZhouRy jgn jadi SR di ff sya pliz


FF ZhouRy

"Maafkan aku dan I Love You gege"

|| Ini ff ke 5 (yg I Love Master di hapus admin) || Main cast:Super Junior Mandarin || One Shoot || Genre : Action dan Romance (mybe) || Other Cast : Siwon dan Hangeng || Mereka punya orangtua tapi HanChul dan ZhouRy milikku *dibakar warga setempat* ff ini milik thatha || DLDR Don't Like Don't Read || makasih yang mau bantu aku sampai sini ||

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Henry POV

' **Namaku adalah Henry, umurku sudah menginjak 10 tahun, aku mempunyai teman bernama Zhoumi ge, tapi lebih memanggilnya Mimi-ge, aku dan Mimi berbeda 5 tahun, jangan bilang-bilang kalau aku suka sama Mimi-ge' **kututup buku diary ku.

"Henry-ah," Panggil Mimi-ge dari luar rumah. Segera kulangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah, "ada apa gege?" tanyaku

"Gege punya gelang sepasang, kamu yang berwarna hitam dengan huruf 'Z' yang artinya Zhoumi dan aku yang berwarna putih dengan huruf 'H' yg artinya Henry," kata Mimi-ge sambil memakaikan gelang ke tanganku. "Jaga dengan baik ya," katanya lagi

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

-Keesokkan harinya-

Aku terbangun karena ada suara ibuku berbicara dengan seseorang. Kulihat jam sudah menujukan pukul 10. Aku bangun dari tempat tidur. Kulangkahkan kaki ke dapur. Saat melewatiruang tamu, aku mendengar ibu Mimi-ge mengatakan bahwa besok keluarganya akan pindah. Tidak! Ini gak boleh terjadi! Mimi-ge gak boleh pindah. Aku langsung masuk ke kamar ku lagi, lalu ganti baju dan bersiap ke rumah baru keluar kamar, tiba-tiba...

'Bruk'

"Aw" racau ku.

"Henry-ah gak apa-apa kan? Tadi buru-buru mau ke mana?" kata Mimi-ge yang kutabrak tadi

"Gak ke mana-mana kok," jawabku bohong

"Dari pada gak tau mau ke mana, mending ikut gege yuk jalan-jalan." Kata Mimi-ge sambil menarikku keluar rumah dan menyuruhku naik ke motornya. "Yuk naik, pengangan yang erat ya!"

'deg deg'

Mungkin Mimi-ge gak tau kalau wajahku memerah perjalanan, aku dan gege tidak bebincangan sama sekali. Aku bisa merasakan wangi tubuh Mimi-ge sebelum Mimi-ge pergi jauh.

"Nah Henry-ah kita sudah samapi. Kita ada di taman bermain. Seharian kuita akan bermain sepuasnya." Setelah berkata seperti itu, ia tersenyum. Kami bermain seharian dan foto bersama. Kadang Mimi-ge mau menangis, tapi aku malah tertawa melihat tingkahnya, seakan lupa apa yang terjadi besok.

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Keesokan harinya

Kubuka kedua mataku. Saat kulihat ada sebuah surat di atas meja kecilku, kubuka surat itu.

'Pagi mochi –eh- henry. Tadi aku ke sini tapi kamu masih tidur. Saat tidur kamu begitu lucu ya... Ah,tidak terasa kita sudah 3 tahun kita berteman dengan penuh canda dan tawa, bersama suka dan duka, bersama senang dan duka. Henry-ah, tolong jaga baik-baik gelang itu. Aku pun pasti akan menjaga gelang ini. Maaf ya, gege gak bilang kalau hari ini gege pindah rumah. Karena ayah gege mendapat tugas di luar negeri, jadi gege harus ikut juga. Jangan sedih ya. Ingat gege selalu ya ... Salam koala zhoumi'

'Tes'

Air mataku keluar begitu saja. Aku tak bisa menahannya. Aku tak bisa membendungnya. Dengan segera aku keluar rumah tanpa kupedulikan ibu memanggilku. Yang aku tuju adalah Mimi-ge 'Mimi-ge,kumohon jangan pergi dulu,' batinku. Aku belari sekencang mungkin. Tanpa ku pedulikan sudah berapa orang yang kutabrak. Saat aku sampai di rumahnya, di depan rumahnya tertulis 'Rumah Ini Dijual'. Aku jatuh terduduk. Lututku terasa lemas. Kuhiraukan orang-orang yang melihatku

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Sejak kepergian Mimi-ge, aku tumbuh menjadi anak yang keras kepala dan kaar terhadap orang lain

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

-10 Tahun Berlalu-

"Henry," panggil orang yang paling kuhormati.

"Ya, Hangeng gege?" kataku sopan

"Han aja henry," kata Han-gege sambil mengelus kucing keasayangannya dari mendiang istrinya Xi Che ge atau Heechul hyung.

"Baiklah, Han gege ada apa?" kataku lagi

"Ada tugas dari seseorang" katanya.

"Siapa target yang harus ku bunuh?" kataku sambil membersihkan pistolku.

"Membunuh anak ke dua Direktur, bisa?" katanya sambil melempar data orang yang akan kubunuh. "Gamapang," kataku singkat sambil mengambil data orang tersebut. "Si-Yuan?" kataku singkat.

"Iya, hati-hati tertukar dengan adeknya," kata han-gege ambil memberi makan kucingnya . Kulihat foto orang yang bernama Si-Yuan, wajahnya mirinp dengan 'dia. Ini gak mungkin! Ini bukan 'dia'!

"Hari ini, tepat jam 20.00, kakaknya akan mengadakan rapat . Otomatis adiknya akan ikut. Ini ada nomor teleponya pancing dia ke pintu belakang dan satu peluru kau tembakan ke arah orang iutu, bisa Henry Lau?" kata Han-gege meremehkan

"Gampang, jangan main-main dengan penembak berdarah dingin," kataku sambil tersenyum evil

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Setelah percakapan antara aku dan Han-gege, aku pun npulang dan melakukan aktivitas seperti orang normal. Aku belum memperkenalkan diri ya?

Setelah 10 tahun berlalu. Aku adalah Henry Lau umurku 20 tahun, pekerjaanku adalah pembunuh bayaran berdarah dingin.

Waktu baru menunjukan jam 18.00, 'masih ada 2 jam untuk melakukan tugas yang menatang.' Batinku sambil tertawa evil (?)

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Selama 2 jam aku mempersiapkan diri,dan juga pistol dengan 2 peluru kebanggaan ku, serta gelang hitam pemberian Mimi-ge.

'Tes'

Air mataku keluar jika mengingat Mimi-ge.

Kuusap air mataku dan segera memakai gelang yang tadi aku pegang

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Segera aku pergi ke tempat rapat itu diadakan. Aku berjalan memeasuki gedung tersebut dan langsung menuju pintu belakang dan bersembunyi. Kubuka handphoneku dan menelepon nomor Si-Yuan, taerget yang harus ku bunuh.

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Binggo dia keluar. Segera aku keluar dari tempat persembunyian, dan aku menembaknya dengan sekali tembak

'DOR'

Satu peluru tepat di jantung, saat akan pergi dari situ aku mendengar, "Zhoumi ge!"

'Deg'

Nama itu...

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Aku menghampiri orang yang dipanggil Zhoumi itu. Ku arahkan pistol kearahnya, untung adiknya udah pergi.

"Katakan dengan cepat, apakah kamu Zhoumi? Gege yang aku kenal?"

Kulihat dia dengan susah payah membuka kancing tangan kanan, dia masih sempatnya tersenyum, kulihat tangan kanannya, senyuman itu ... gelang itu ...

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Flasback on

"Henry-ah gege punya gelang."

"Henry-ah jaga baik-baik gelang ini!"

"Henry-ah mah ketawa melulu, sedih nih gege!"

'Jangan sedih!'

'Ingat gege ya...'

'Salam Koala Zhoumi'

Flasback off

-Henry Pov end-

-Normal POV-\

Memori 10 tahun pun terbayang kembali..

'Tes'

Air mata henry kembali jatuh... Tangan Zhoumi mengisyaratkan Henry mendekat.

"Henry-ah akhirnya kita bertemu kembali. Setelah 10 tahun aku aku mau bilang ni dari 10 tahun yang lalu." Zhoumi menarik kepalaHenry dn mencium tepat di bibirnya.

"Wi Ai Ni Hen-"

'Bruk'

Hujan pun turun, Henry menguncang tubuh Zhoumi. "Mimi-ge bangun! Bangun aku mohon!"

"Argh gege. . ." Teriaknya bersamaan dengan petir yang menyambar

'jder'

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Setelah malam itu, Henry keluar dari pekerjaannyua dan memilih berdiam di rumah. Dia menangis, tangisannya belum juga berhenti. Ia masih teringat jelas penembakan yang ia lakukan kepada Zhoumi dan juga kematia Zhoumi

Satu hari berlalu sejak Henry keluar dari pekerjaanya. Dan sejak dua hari yang lalu, Zhoumi sudah dimakamkan.

Henry menangis ketika melihat foto-foto dirinya bersama Zhoumi

"Gege, -hiks- aku memang bodoh!" kesalnya

**oo00TaSintha_AnakHanChul00oo**

Pagi pun tiba, Henry bergegas mengambil pistol dan juga gelangnya di atas meja. Dia akan segera pergi ke pemakaman Zhoumi.

-Di pemakaman-

Henry mencari makam Zhoumi, saat dia menemukan makamnya ia kembali menangis. Ia memegang gelang tersebut dan mengambil pistol.

'DOR'

Satu tembakan tepat di jantungnya.

Henry terjatuh..

"Maafkan aku gege, Wo Ye Ai Ni, gege," katanya.

Hembusan terakhir Henry seiring dengan angin yang bertiup

-THE END-

yah udah sampai sini RnR sangat di butuhkan

#nyiapin bom dll

ZhouRy: jangan lupa bye bye


End file.
